Mark Turpin
Mark Turpin, under the usernames Turpster and Turps, was a member of the Yogscast and a good friend of Simon and Lewis. Turps was the Chief Executive Officer for the Yogscast between 2011 and 2019, but started uploading gaming videos under the 'Yogscast' name in 2014. Turpster was first seen with the Yogscast in Part 9 of Simon and Lewis' Gamescom experience, although Simon and Lewis had previously starred in the 50th episode of the The Incredible Podcast of Amazing Awesomeness (TIPOAA), which is co-hosted by Turps alongside Mike Schramm. On July 17th 2019, Turps posted a Reddit statement that he was stepping down from his position as Yogscast CEO following allegations of inappropriate misconduct with several members of the Yogscast community. Yogscast Website Summary Mark joined YogTowers at the beginning of 2012 and is now the CEO, ensuring that the Yogscast continues to grow and branch out into new and exciting avenues whilst simultaneously running his own channel. Mark is a Virgo and likes long walks on the beach. Trivia *Turps has a shield named after him in World of Warcraft called Turpster's Sonorous Shield. *Turps is a Co-host on The Instance '' the most popular World Of Warcraft podcast out there. *Turps used to work with TotalBiscuit on WCRadio; first as a graphic designer, then as a host across various World of Warcraft podcasts. *Turps got married to his wife, Liz Turpin, on February 1st, 2014. *Turps, Martyn, Kaeyi, and TotalBiscuit, were interviewed for BBC Radio 1's documentary on YouTube and gaming, Rockstar Gamers. *Turps' father is a train driver. *Turps' daughter, Rosie Turpin, was born on January 2nd, 2015. Turps had another daughter on September 12th, 2017. *Turps' old website, TurpsterVision, has many things from his old WoW days, such as his old songs, which most of them were sung by himself and TotalBiscuit. *Turps has a degree in animation, and previously studied multimedia computing. *Turps has been compared to Ricky Gervais on many situations. *Turps and Ross share the same birthday, just a year apart. Smith and Trott organised an event called [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZkTD-wcxwLM ''"Birthlander"]. Birthlander is a series of games where, just for fun, Ross and Turps battle it out to retain the rights to celebrate his birthday. Ross wins, so it is jokingly determined that Turps loses his rights to celebrate his birthday. During the second Birthlander, Turps wins the right to celebrate his birthday, while Ross loses his. *Turps has a brother called Adam *Turps' wife, Liz, is allergic to pineapple. Series Guide Notable Quotes *"I use a dead baby to bookmark my books." *"With Strippin gone, I am officially the strongest man in YogTowers." *"Very shitu!" * "Wicka wicka wild wild west." *"Crash Bandi-C-Word." *"Erect your Wii-motes!" *"Ooohwww Legendary!" *"I'm just killing prostitutes." *"Clash for gold." *"Havin' a clash." *"Have a clash!" *"I'm into man boobs. I love them!" *"IT'S ON LIKE DONKEY KONG!" *"It's exactly lethal!" *"We'll see, we'll see." Links *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *YouTube (3) *Website *Twitter *Twitch *Reddit *Subreddit *Yogscast Wiki *Google+ (1) *Google+ (2) *Google+ (3) Gallery Mark-turpin-turps.jpg Avatar_Turps_2015.jpg|Turpster's current Yogscast avatar. Lewis and Turps 2017 Streaming.jpg YogStudios Turps Standup Desk.jpg|Turps at his new Standup Desk. YOGSCASTTurps.png|Turpster's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTTurps2.png|Turpster's second Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTTurps3.png|Turpster's third Yogscast avatar. turps.jpg turps2.jpg|Turpster in the Tower of London. turps3.jpg|Turps interviewing Mike Morhaime. Turpster Cartoon.jpg|Turpster as he appears in Minecraft Christmas. Turpster10002.jpg|Turps as Deckard Cain for the Diablo 3 launch. Turpster10004.jpg|Turps and Jonathan Ross. Turpster10001.jpg Turps.png BSHTvPzIAAA_55z.jpg| BRT0F-tCMAATDqb.jpg| BO17fUnCUAAQZSG.jpg| Turpster.jpg|Turps' famous "Tipsy Turps" face. Turpslarger.jpg|Turps' famous "Tipsy Turps" face. Turpster2.jpg MeetTheTurpins.jpg|Turps and his wife, Liz Turpin, on their wedding day. RusselBrowerandTurps.jpg|Turps and Russel Brower. TurpsAndRosie.jpg|Turps and his daughter, Rosie Turpin. YoungTurps.jpg|Turps when he was younger. Turps with Daughter.jpg|Turps with his daughter. MarkTurpinTwitterAvatar.jpg|Mark's former Twitter avatar. MarkTurpinTwitterAvatar2.jpg|Mark's former Twitter avatar. Turps Avatar.jpeg|Mark's current Twitter avatar. References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Turpster Category:YogTowers Category:Content Producers